Joshua Wells Family Ancestry
Early Welles Barony 1299 Barony Welles The Wells barony was been created three times. The first time was in 1299. Baron Welles. # Adam de Welles, 1st Baron Welles (d. 1311) # Robert de Welles, 2nd Baron Welles (1297–1320) # Adam de Welles, 3rd Baron Welles (1304–1345) # John de Welles, 4th Baron Welles (1334–1361) # John de Welles (1352-1421) - 5th Baron # Ivo de Welles (1387-1425) # Lionel de Welles (1406-1461), 6th Baron / attainted 1461 # Richard de Welles, 7th Baron Welles (c. 1429–1469/1470) (attainder reversed 1468; attainted 1469/1470) # Robert de Welles, 8th Baron Welles (ex. 1470) Southold New York Southold is one of ten towns in Suffolk County, New York, United States. It is located in the northeastern tip of the county, on the North Fork of Long Island. The population was 20,599 at the 2000 census. The town also contains a hamlet named Southold, which was settled in 1640. William Wells, the Immigrant was one of the Co-Founders. Southold was settled in 1640 and in most histories is reported as the first English settlement on Long Island in the future New York State although Lion Gardiner established a manor on Gardiners Island in East Hampton a year earlier in 1639. The Dutch had settled around Albany, New York in 1615 and at Manhattan in 1625. English Puritans from New Haven Colony in Connecticut settled in Southold on October 21, 1640. Under the leadership of the Reverend John Youngs, with Peter Hallock, the settlement consisted of the families of Barnabas Horton, John Budd, John Conklin, William Wells, John Tuthill, Thomas Mapes, Richard Terry, Matthias Corwin, Robert Akerly, Zachariah Corey and Isaac Arnold. They had purchased the land in the summer of 1640 from the group of Lenape who lived in the territory they called Corchaug. Settlers spelled the Indian name of what became Southold as Yennicott. New Haven supervised Southold until 1662, and it was under the Connecticut Colony until 1674. Both colonies sought to establish the town as a theocracy. New Haven did not permit other churches to operate at all, while Connecticut allowed freedom of religion. When the Dutch took control of the colony of New York in 1673, the eastern towns, including Southold, East Hampton and Southampton, refused to submit; the Dutch attempted to force the matter by arms, and the colonists of the towns repelled them, with assistance from Connecticut. When New York became English again in 1674, these eastern towns preferred to stay part of Connecticut. Although Connecticut agreed, the government of James, Duke of York forced the matter. Governor Sir Edmund Andros threatened to eliminate the residents' rights to land if they did not yield, which they did by 1676. The Duke of York's had a grudge against Connecticut. New Haven had hidden three of the judges who sentenced his father King Charles I to death in 1649. * Wikipedia Entry - Southold, New York Wells Family Ancestry # Edward IV of England (1442-1483), King of England - House of York. # Cecily of York (1469-1507) - m. John de Welles (1450-1499), son 6th Baron Welles. # Robert Welles (1494-1562) - m. # Thomas Wells (1512-1558) - m. Elizabeth Bryan # John Wells (1537-1618) - m. Jane Antrobus # Rev William Wells (1566-1620) - Res: Norwich, Norfolk Co, Eng. - Prebend of Norwich Cathedral. # William Wells (1601-1671) - m. Mary Maria Young - Immigrated from England to New York. 1640 founder of Southold, Long Island. First Sheriff of Eastern Long Island. # Joshua Wells I (1664-1744) - m. Hannah Tuthill Deliverance King (1641-1688) - Long Island Justice, Farmer & Carpenter. # Joshua Wells II (1690-1761) - m. Mary Brewster # Joshua Wells III (1716-1787) - m. Mary Reeves # Selah Wells (1748-1842) - m. Mahetable Tuthill, who was also a grandchild of Joshua Wells II & Mary Brewster, making them first cousins. # Mehitable Wells (1787-1869) - Early Mormon Convert, m. Aaron Cheney Ludlow/Cheney Royal Ancestry # Fulk III, Count of Anjou (972-1040) # Ermengarde of Anjou (c1020-) - Possible descendant of Emporeror Charlegmagne via Vermandois Family? # Fulk IV, Count of Anjou (1043-1109) # Fulk I of Jerusalem (c1090-1143) - Crusader King of Jerusalem # Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151) - # Henry II of England (1133-1189) - ruled as King of England (1154–1189), Count of Anjou, Count of Maine, Duke of Normandy, Duke of Aquitaine, Duke of Gascony, Count of Nantes, Lord of Ireland] and, at various times, controlled parts of Wales, Scotland and western France. Henry, the great-grandson of William the Conqueror was the first of the House of Plantagenet to rule England. Henry was the first to use the title "King of England" # John of England (1167-1216) - King of England # Henry III of England (1207-1272) - King of England, # Edward I of England (1239-1307) - King of England, # Elizabeth of Rhuddlan (1282-1316) - Princess of England, m. Humphrey de Bohun # Margaret de Bohun (1311-1391) - m. Hugh de Courtney # Elizabeth Courtenay (c1333-1395) - m. Andrew Luttrell # Hugh Luttrell (c1364-1428) - m. Katherin Beaumont # Elizabeth Luttrell (c1388-aft1439) - m. John Stratton # Elizabeth Stratton (?-1474) - m. John Andrews # Elizabeth Andrews (1444-1485) - m. Sir Thomas Windsor # Andrew Windsor (1462-1543) - 1st Baron of Windor, inherited manor of Stanwell in Middlesex Co, m. Elizabeth Blount # Edith Windsor (1515-1613) - m. George Ludlow # Thomas Ludlow (1550-1607) - m. Jane Pile # Roger Ludlow (1590-1664) - m. Mary Cogan, immigrated from London to Massachusetts (1630) and then became a founder of the Colony of Connecticutt (listed as the first Lieutenant Governor). Later moved to Virginia and then to Dublin, Ireland where he and his wife died. - see Google Book : Roger Ludlow - The Colonial Lawmaker # Sarah Ludlow (1625-1665) - m. Nathaniel Brewster # Timothy Brewster (1658-1747) - m. Mary Hawkins # Mary Brewster (1690-1761) - m. Joshua Wells II # Joshua Wells III (1716-1787) - m. Mary Reeves # Selah Wells (1748-1842) - m. Mahetable Tuthill - 4th Cousins - they are both descended from William Wells the Immigrant. # Mehitable Wells (1787-1869) - Early Mormon Convert, m. Aaron Cheney Famous Descendants * Mehitable Wells (1787-1869) - Early Mormon Convert, m. Aaron Cheney * Benjamin Harrison (1833-1901) - President of the United States References * Wells Family Genealogy * Welles Family Genealogy Category:Wells (surname)